kalte hände und eine verlorene seele
by willow schweiz
Summary: traurig, wirklich traurig *schluchz* Severus Snape trifft eine Todgeglaubte Liebe wieder. Ich warne euch, haltet die Taschentücher bereit


1 Kalte Hände und eine Verlorene Seele  
  
Traurig und verloren stand Shadow auf dem Bahnhof von Hogsmeade. Etwas verwirrt schaute sie sich um. Was wollte sie hier? Ach ja, wärme. Sie zitterte und fühlte sich elend und allein.  
  
Einige Zeit verharrte sie um zu lauschen. Nein, nichts war zu hören. Keine Schreie, nichts. Nur das flüstern des Windes. Seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.  
  
Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke an der Schule für Hexerei, stand nachdenklich am Fenster und blickte in das graue Licht des neuen Tages. Es war früh, aber das war so ziemlich das einzige das ihm wirklich ein wenig Freude bereitete. Früh morgens aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Er hatte nicht viel geschlafen, die letzten Nächte. Voldemort, der dunkle Lord, hatte ihn die ganze Woche auf Trab gehalten. Nun aber hatte er verkündet , er wolle sich eine kurze Zeit zurückziehen. Im verborgenen weilen. Neue Pläne schmieden.  
  
„Klingt wie Ferien," knurrte Snape.  
  
Da sah er eine einsame Gestalt langsam den Weg nach Hogwarts hinauf kommen. Er schaute genauer. Tatsächlich, es war ein Mensch. Wer konnte das sein? Dumbledore hatte nicht erwähnt das jemand kommen würde. Die Lehrer Stellen waren alle besetzt. Er verliess seinen Platz am Fenster und hastete die Treppen hinunter, direkt vor das Eingangstor.  
  
In einem dunklen Winkel, alles überwachend, aber so das er nicht gleich gesehen werden konnte, wartete er ab.  
  
Einem normalen Zauberer würde es sowieso nicht gelingen das Portal zu öffnen. Aber man konnte ja nie wissen.  
  
Einen kleinen Augenblick später wurde das Tor einen Spaltbreit geöffnet, gerade soviel um eine einzelne Person  
  
Einzulassen. Er hielt den Atem an.  
  
Die Fackeln um die Person erhellten den Eingang und er erblickte erstaunt eine kleine Gestalt die in dunkle Gewänder dick eingemummt war. Sie schüttelte sich und nahm dann die Kapuze vom Kopf.  
  
Bevor Snape aus seinem Winkel hervorkommen konnte, hörte er wie eine Tür aufging und......Madame Sprout kam herein. Sie stürzte sich mit einem leisen Aufschrei auf die kleine Person und schloss sie fest in die Arme.  
  
Severus Snape beschloss im Schutze der Dunkelheit zu verweilen.  
  
„Du bist hier, ich bin ja so froh, mein Kind. Komm, ich werde dich zuerst zu Madame Pomfrey bringen und dann gehen wir sofort zu Dumbledore." Die kleine Gestalt sagte leise etwas, was Snape nicht verstand. „Unsinn, mein Kind, es ist niemand mehr hier. Die andern schlafen noch alle. Komm jetzt." und sie zog die kleine Gestalt mit sich fort.  
  
Snape war bei den Worten zusammen gezuckt. Das konnte nicht sein, das man ihn entdeckt hatte. Er drückte sich noch mehr in seine Ecke, und sah zu, wie Madame Sprout die Gestalt liebevoll im Arm hielt und mit ihr die Treppe hinauf stieg. Er wartete ab, bis die Schritte nicht mehr zu hören waren, und verliess seine Deckung. Er verliess die Eingangshalle und beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, Dumbledore einen netten kleinen Besuch abzustatten, so ganz zufällig.  
  
Dumbledore empfing Snape freundlich und sie setzten sich und tranken Tee. Snape erzählte von den Vorbereitungen für die erste Schulstunde, (dabei hatte er das noch nie getan) und versuchte aus Dumbledores Gesicht zu lesen.  
  
Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als es an die Tür klopfte. Dumbledore erhob sich, „Nanu, soviel Besuch heute? Herein?"  
  
Madame Sprout trat ein. Als sie Snape erblickte sah sie sofort traurig aus. „Darf ich stören , Albus?" Mit einem Blick zu Snape, „Sie ist hier" Albus Dumbledore trat hinter seinem Schreibtisch vor und stellte sich neben Snape.  
  
„Nur immer herein mit ihr, meine liebe, nur herein."  
  
Snapes Körper rutschte ein wenig nach vorn, er war gespannt.  
  
Die kleine Gestalt, immer noch in ihren Umhang gehüllt, trat ein. Snape sah, dass die Umhänge an mehreren Stellen geflickt waren.  
  
Die Gestalt nahm ihre Kapuze herunter und.......Snape liess vor Schreck beinahe seine Tasse fallen.  
  
Shadow. Er stand auf und trat zum Fenster. Shadow.  
  
Dumbledore nahm die Hände der jungen Frau in die seinen, „Hallo Shadow, meine kleine, wie fühlst du dich?" sprach er leise zu ihr. Eine dunkle leise Stimme, Severus lief es kalt die Schultern hinab, antwortete ihm.  
  
„ich bin hier, mir ist kalt, Albus."  
  
Albus Dumbledore führte sie zu einem Stuhl der nah am Kamin stand. Er entzündete ein Feuer und die junge Frau hielt dankbar ihre Hände die Flammen.  
  
Severus schaute in Dumbledores Richtung. Seine Augen fragten den Direktor „was tut sie hier?" Dumbledore schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Er legte der jungen Frau am Feuer die Hände auf die Schultern und fragte sie, „was möchtest du denn gern?" Die Frau drehte ihren Kopf so das jetzt auch Snape ihr Gesicht deutlicher sehen konnte. Er schloss erschrocken seine Augen. Das Gesicht dieser einstmals so schönen Frau war bleich wie der Tod. Anstatt ihrer Smaragd grünen Augen starrten weisse Augäpfel hervor, die schwarzen Haare fielen in langen Strähnen von ihrem Kopf. Snape drehte sich um und blickte aus dem Fenster. In seine Augen traten Tränen. Schnell blinzelte er sie weg. Nein, er wollte jetzt nicht weinen. Nicht jetzt. Später vielleicht, aber nicht jetzt.  
  
Er zog einige male den Atem tief ein, packte seinen Zauberstab und trat an den Sessel heran.  
  
Die Tür ging leise auf und als letzte betrat McGonagall das Zimmer. Auch sie erbleichte als sie die Gestalt im Sessel erkannte. Rasch blickte sie zu Snape, der aber nur Augen für die junge Frau hatte. Albus blickte Madame Sprout verwundert an. „ich habe Minerva gerufen, als ich auf dem weg ins Krankenzimmer war, Albus."  
  
Dumbledore nickte, dann zog auch er seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Die Hexen und Zauberer standen um sie herum, sie konnte sehen dass sie ihre Zauberstäbe dabei hatten. Sie fror. Da trat ein Geruch in ihre Nase. Vorsichtig und langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf in die Richtung. „Severus?" Ihre Stimme klang leise. Severus Snape verlor alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht. Er trat trotzdem mit festen Schritten auf die Frau zu. „Ja, ich bin es, hallo Shadow." Seine Stimme klang rauh. „Severus, mir ist so kalt, bitte mach das es aufhört, bitte." grosse Traurigkeit erfasste Snape. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab weg, kniete vor die Frau hin und nahm sanft ihre Hände in die seinen.  
  
„Du wirst bald wärmer haben, ich verspreche es dir," Die Tränen traten jetzt trotzdem in seine Augen.  
  
„warum weinst du, Severus?" fragte ihn die Stimme leise. Severus sagte nichts. Er liess die Hände los, erhob sich, stellte sich zu den andern in den Kreis und zückte seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Miteinander murmelten sie den Spruch, um Shadow nach Hause zu bringen.  
  
Es waren alte Wörter in einer Sprache, die kaum einer noch kannte. Snape schluckte. Er versuchte nicht auf den Sessel vor ihm zu blicken, aber er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden.  
  
Roter Nebel trat aus ihren Zauberstäben, verwoben sich sanft treibend ineinander. Zogen spiralförmig um die Frau. Der Nebel wurde dichter und wechselte seine Farbe ins Violett. Das Gemurmel der anwesenden wurde lauter und lauter. Die Gestalt im Sessel wurde sanft hochgehoben, und vermischte sich mit dem Nebel. Eine sanfte Melodie ertönte, die Zauberer und Hexen murmelten schneller und plötzlich erstrahlte weisses Licht mitten im Zimmer. Die Melodie verstummte, Die Anwesenden wurden still. Der Violette Nebel trieb sanft t in das weisse Licht hinein. In der Mitte des lichtes stand nun ein wunderschöne Junge Frau. Ihr schwarzes Haar floss in dicken Wellen über ihre schlanke Gestalt. Ihre Smaragd grünen Augen leuchteten. Snape atmete schwer auf.  
  
Eine leise Stimme ertönte, „ich friere nicht mehr, Danke Severus."  
  
Das Gebilde zerplatze mit einem lauten Krachen, und dann war nichts mehr.  
  
  
  
Severus Snape stand am Fenster und blickte in die Nacht. Er hörte Schritte hinter sich aber er wollte sich nicht umdrehen.  
  
Eine Hand legte sich ihm auf die Schulter und drückte sanft zu.  
  
„Warum, Albus, ist sie hierher gekommen? Und warum erst jetzt?" flüsterte er heiser.  
  
„ich weiss es nicht, Severus. Aber ich denke ,das sie nicht gewusst hat, das sie schon Tod war. Der angriff der Death Eather war anscheinend zu plötzlich passiert."  
  
Dumbledore schwieg.  
  
„Madame Sprout?"  
  
„Sie hat ihre Tochter gespürt, Mütter haben eine andere Art von Instinkt wenn es um solche Dinge geht."  
  
Sie schwiegen beide.  
  
Dumbledore nahm seine Hand von der Schulter des grossen Mannes. Er spürte dessen Traurigkeit und konnte ihm doch nicht helfen.  
  
Shadow war die einzige Frau die Severus Snape je geliebt hatte. In einer einzigen Nacht vor 7 Jahren, hatte der dunkle Lord zwei Leben zerstört, als er seinen Zauberstab auf Shadow richtete.  
  
Seit dieser Zeit war Snape ein Gefolgsmann von Dumbledore.  
  
Albus Dumbledore schlurfte davon.  
  
Die Stimme von Severus Snape war so leise das er sie fast nicht mehr hörte; „ich habe sie geliebt, Albus"  
  
Severus Snape blickte in die Nacht, und in seine schwarzen Augen traten Tränen.  
  
1.1.1 Ende 


End file.
